


Wanted

by Jackiehall



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Blaine Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Blaine Anderson, Younger Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiehall/pseuds/Jackiehall
Summary: Blaine Anderson meets a hurt Kurt hummel and he immediately feels a connection. He wants to make Kurt his, to protect him and care for him. But will Kurt make it easy for him?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a very dark story with an innocent Kurt so be warned.

Warnings for self harm, depression and violence.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little appetizer of a chapter. I have 8 chapters written already but I just wanted to test the waters first.

Kurt watched as the blood trickled down his arm into the tub of water he was laying in. He felt a relief wash over his entire body at the feeling of the blade gliding through his smooth, porcelain skin. A few minutes passed and the blood started to dry and stopped the bleeding. He reached over and unplugged the tub and looked at the water with red mist swirling around until the tub was empty. He opened a drawer and stashed the razor blades back behind a couple lotions and shut the drawer back. Finally, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared down at himself. He noticed the bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights. He saw the bruises from the jocks at school who always threw him in dumpsters and shoved him hard into lockers which made him fall to the ground shortly after. One by one, tears fell from his eyes but he quickly composed himself and wiped his face free from any wet spots. Kurt exited the bathroom after drying himself completely from the bath and carefully put on some clothes making sure not to scrape the dried blood off and making himself bleed again. With one swift move, he grabbed his bag and made his way upstairs and out the front door but not before yelling "I'm leaving dad, bye" but there was no response. He probably didnt hear me Kurt thought to himself. 

\----‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like forever for Kurt, he made it so school just on time. He walked through the front doors just as the bell rang and hurried to his locker. Before he could make it, Kurt was ambushed by 3 jocks. 2 nameless nobodies and the Dave Karofsky. They pushed him up against the locker and landed a swift gut punch receiving a pain filled grunt from Kurt. 

"Why do you insist on coming to school looking like this you fucking faggot?" Said Dave as he gestured to Kurt's outfit. "When will you learn" he kicked Kurts shins causing him to fall down the lockers "to not come to school" another kick to the stomach "dressed like a fairy" a punch to the face caused Kurt to wince. 

"Hey what the fuck are you guys doing! Stop!"   
All 3 of the jocks turned their head to see Blaine anderson running towards them. Kurt was in too much pain to hear him or even acknowledge that the jocks were walking away. After getting the jocks away from Kurt, Blaine Walked up to Kurt who was still in a ball holding his chest sitting on the ground with his back on the lockers. He knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Blaine. 

There was no response. 

"Here I'm gonna get you to the nurses office". 

Blaine stood back up. The pain Kurt was in started to die down and he started to comeback to reality. He looked up and saw a stranger with his arms out. 

"What?" Asked Kurt with a confused expression. 

"Can I pick you up?" Blaine gestured to Kurt's body. "You dont seem like you're in the walking condition". 

"Oh no.. no I'm fine, I can walk" 

Kurt slowly started to rise from the ground where he was met eye to eye with the stranger. 

"I'm Blaine, Blaine anderson... I'm a senior here" Blaines hand was raised towards Kurt's. 

"Kurt, I'm a Junior... I-I should get to class" Kurt gestured down the hall before he started to walk with a bit of a limp. 

"Kurt, wait" said Blaine. Kurt stopped and turned around. "We should get you to the nurses office, they beat you up pretty hard" 

"No it's fine, I'm um... I'm used to it" replied Kurt before making his way down the hall once again. Blaine felt the rage inside him start to come up at what Kurt just said. Used to it? Are you fucking kidding me? I swear if I ever see him get beat up again, they will regret ever meeting him. Why would anyone want to hurt this shy, cute, hot teen? Oh God, I didn't just say that.

"Can I get your number?" Blaine managed to blurt out before Kurt turned the corner. Kurt stopped and turned around once again. 

"What?" 

"Can I get your number, you know, to make sure you're okay." 

"Why would you wanna do that?" 

"Because no one should have to experience what you do... please?" Blaine pleaded. 

At first Kurt seemed a little apprehensive about Blaine wanting his number. No one ever wanted his number. No one cared about Kurt. Not his old friends, not the teachers or the staff, no one. 

"O-okay" the two exchanged phone numbers before Blaine watched Kurt walk down the hall again with a shit eating grin on his face. After Kurt disappeared, Blaine made his way to his own class.


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are short, sorry.

As Kurt sat in class blocking out the lecture the teacher was spewing he got lost in his thoughts. He thought about Blaine and how suspicious he was that somebody wanted to make sure he was okay. Sure he has his dad but that's not the same as a real friend. Then he thought about his face. That beautiful, handsome face. Judging by that bowtie on his collar Kurt was sure he played for his team. Any guy would be lucky to be with Blaine. Even for a day. Kurt's thoughts drifted to the two of them together as boyfriend and boyfriend but he quickly brushed that away. He didnt want to get ahead of himself.

Blaine also sat in class thinking about Kurt. He thought about how broken and tired he looked and how used to getting beat up he was. Blaine felt his face get red and vowed to never let anyone touch Kurt ever again. He felt a connection with Kurt. He knew that when Kurt turned around down the hall that they were meant to be together and he would do everything and anything to make sure that happened. 

\----------------------‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, Blaine made sure to find and watch Kurt to make sure he made it home safely. He watched as Kurt began the slow treck home until he just disappeared out of sight and Blaine was satisfied. After watching Kurt, he made his way over to his car, entered the driver's side and drove home. After a few hours of watching tv Blaine became bored and he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He wanted to text him the second he got home but he wouldnt want to scare Kurt off. With a quick impulse decision he whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt. 

To Kurt - Hey Kurt, this is Blaine, just wanted to make sure you got home safely :) 

As Kurt was laying down in his bed daydreaming his phone lit up. He was confused for a second because nobody ever texts or calls him but he realized who it was as he read the text from Blaine. The text seemed to only make his confusion grow. Why does he care if I got home safely? Kurt thought to himself. 

To Blaine - Um yeah I did... why is that? Why do you wanna make sure I mean. 

From Blaine - I need a reason? 

To Blaine - oh um yeah I guess not. Thanks I mean. I'm just not used to this. 

From Blaine - used to what? 

Kurt was confused. Why was he telling this person he just met all of this? He bit his lip and sent out a quick reply. 

To Blaine - idk... people wanting to make sure I'm safe. 

From Blaine - Oh Kurt, I've got alot to show you. Anyways, wanna meet up for coffee tomorrow at the Lima bean? I'll pay. Please? 

Why does he want to hangout with me? If I go I'll only disappoint him with my personality. I should tell him no. 

To Blaine - Um I'm really sorry but I cant. I'm doing something tomorrow. 

From Blaine - No it's fine, I get it man. I should get going... I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess. 

To Blaine - yeah, bye 

From Blaine - Bye, Kurt 

Kurt dropped his phone back down to the bed and made his way back to the bathroom. He filled up the tub, got out the razor and continued his daily routine. After he got out of the tub and dried himself off and cleaned the blood away he got into bed and laid down for hours until he finally caught some sleep. 

After Blaine said goodbye to Kurt through texts he sighed and rubbed the sleep off his face. He knew that Kurt lied about being busy. He was just insecure and he couldn't blame him. With the way the people at the school treat him he has every reason to be. But Blaine was determined to go on this coffee date with Kurt. He made a mental plan in his head and went to sleep excited for tomorrow.


	4. Alone

The next day at school started with Blaine approaching Kurt at his locker. 

"Hey" said Blaine. Kurt turned around prepared to block his face with his arms but quickly dropped them when he realized it was just Blaine. 

"Sorry... um hi" 

"Dont be sorry, have you told anyone what's been going on at school? Like your dad or mom, anyone?" 

"Actually no I havent and I'd really appreciate it if you kept it that way" said Kurt. 

The bell rang and he turned around and shut his locker prepared to walk off. Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder causing Kurt to immediately tense at the contact. 

"Hey, dont worry I won't tell anyone. I really think you should but I wont. Anyways I gotta get to class but while I'm here, I know you're not busy after school Kurt. I'll meet you at the Lima bean at 5 after school okay? Okay." 

And with that Blaine walked down the hall before Kurt could say no. This left a shocked and embarrassed expression on Kurt's face who also went to his class shortly after being stunned. 

Finally the end of the school day came and Blaine watched Kurt from a distance again making sure he got home safe. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5pm came around and Blaine was sat down with 2 coffees waiting for Kurt. A few minutes passed and Kurt reluctantly entered the coffee shop with his head down glancing up every so often to search the shop for Blaine. He ended up making eye contact with Blaine who motioned for him to come sit at his table. Once seated, Kurt took the offered coffee and took a sip. 

"I'm glad you could make it" said Blaine. He placed his coffee down and took Kurt's hands in his own. "How are you?" 

Kurt blushed at the contact. "Um I'm fine, really... how are you?" He asked. 

"Great now that you're here, so, tell me about yourself Mr Kurt" 

"What do you wanna know?" 

"Anything really, your family, you personally" 

"Okay um... well my mom died when I was eight but my dads still around and I do love him. I actually recently came out to him and hes been supportive about it." 

They let go of their hands to sip some more coffee. 

"I'm glad" offered Blaine. 

"Thanks, so what about you, what's Blaine Anderson all about?" 

"Um let's see, well I come from a very well off family, my parents are still together actually and I have a brother. His name is cooper and hes 32. I came out to my parents aswell, it was a while ago actually but they were also very supportive. Have you ever dated anyone before Kurt?" 

Kurt almost choked on his coffee at the sudden change of conversation before replying. "What?" 

Blaine motioned towards Kurt "have you ever dated anyone?" 

Kurt hesitated for a moment "um no I um, no I havent, I havent kissed anyone either actually and Oh God I'm rambling and I don't know why I'm telling you this" 

Blaine reached for Kurt's hands again and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Hey it's okay Kurt, I like your honesty. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Its refreshing if I'm being honest." 

"Have you?" Asked Kurt as he looked up from the table at Blaine. 

"Yeah I have, a while ago but we just werent good for eachother. I still love him dearly but only as a friend." 

"I can respect that" 

"Well I'd hope so" replied Blaine with a relaxed smile. 

Maybe this guy is nice. Maybe he does want to be friends with me and I'm making all this stuff up in my head. Thought Kurt.  
A few hours passed and Blaine only fell deeper under Kurt's spell as time flew by. He loved everything about Kurt. From his outfits to his voice to those sweet lips and glowing eyes. Both boys stood up from the table and walked out of the Lima Bean stopping in front of it. 

"I really enjoyed this, Kurt" 

"I-I did too" 

"Do you need a ride home? I can drop you off." Said Blaine motioning towards his car. 

"No no it's fine I can walk it's not that far." 

Kurt was being hard to get right now but Blaine needed to see where Kurt lived to be able to protect him. 

"Come on I insist, its no bother. You're my friend and I want to make sure you get home safe." 

"Okay I guess then"  
"Great" affirmed Blaine. 

Ten minutes later Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house and gave Kurt an awkward hug over the middle console of the car. 

"Tell me next time someone touches you at school okay?" Blaine told Kurt. 

"Yes" replied Kurt. 

Blaine watched Kurt walk up to his house and waited until he was inside to leave. 

When Kurt got home he pulled out the razor and continued the slicing from before. He didnt know why he was doing this still. He had a friend. Finally after all this time he had another friend who he could talk to and who wanted to talk to him. 

Back at Blaines house he could be found in the shower pleasuring himself with Kurt all over his mind. His hips lurched forward into his fist as he finished on the shower floor. The water washing away any evidence of what happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days passed without Kurt getting beat up and Kurt was not relieved at all. He knew it was only a matter of time. That day eventually came when Blaine hadn't walked Kurt to all of his classes. Kurt was left in the hall alone between classes crying from the pain that he had just endured. Kurt decided that he wouldnt be able to keep quiet in class so he waited in the bathroom for the last class to end. Eventually school ended and Blaine came up to Kurt in the hallway at his locker. 

"You're coming to my house after you get your stuff from your locker" explained Blaine. He wasn't asking. He was telling Kurt. He knew Kurt would never initiate a hangout or anything like that so he would need to push Kurt into being more open and comfortable. 

"And why is that?" Asked Kurt as he was rummaging through his locker.  
"Because I wanna hangout with you, so come on let's go." Kurt shut his locker and linked arms with Blaines extended arm. They walked towards Blaines car when they heard someone yell at them. 

"Faggots!" 

Blaines blood started to boil and he was just about to beat up the piece of shit who said that when Kurt placed a hand on his arm. 

"Blaine, dont. It's not worth it." Pleaded Kurt. 

Blaine sighed "okay" and they both entered Blaines car and drove to Blaines house. 

Blaine was not going to let that go away. He did nothing to the jerk who yelled at him because he didnt want to scare Kurt in anyway. He would deal with it on his own time.


	5. Not Okay

Once they pulled up to Blaines house Blaine exited the vehicle and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Kurt. 

"Thanks" said Kurt. He exited the vehicle and Blaine was quick to put an arm around his waist. Kurt winced and yelped and pulled out of Blaines grasp causing them both to stop in the middle of the lawn. 

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew what those jocks did to him after Kurt yelped out of his touch. He just wanted to give Kurt a chance to tell him the truth. To know that Kurt really trusted him. 

"Nothing I'm fine" Kurt replied. Blaine sighed and they continued walking until they made it to Blaines room. Kurt entered first and Blaine stayed behind and locked the door to make sure there were no interruptions. 

Blaine gestured to the bed "sit down Kurt" 

"Pardon?" 

"Sit down on the bed, Kurt" 

Kurt was completely shocked by the tone Blaine was using. It was demanding and scary all at the same time. Even with this in mind, Kurt complied and sat down on the edge of the bed. Blaine walked over and stood in front of him. 

"Pull up your shirt" ordered Blaine. 

Kurt quickly realized what was going on. And started to plead with Blaine. 

"What? No, please Blaine. Dont make me. Please." 

Blaine walked even closer and knelt down a little so he was face to face with Kurt he gently grabbed Kurt's wrists and placed both of them in one hand and pulled Kurt's shirt up slightly enough to expose a long bruise covering his chest. He gasped in response and let go of Kurt and pulled his shirt back down. Tears were streaming out of Kurt's eyes and he was trying frantically to hold them in but there was no point.  
"Please B- Blaine dont tell a- anyone please." 

"Why didnt you tell me? I told you to and you didnt" asked Blaine in a stern voice. 

Kurt crawled backwards on the bed so his head rested on the headboard and he pulled his legs up so he was in a ball, protecting his body from being exposed. 

"I'm sorry Blaine. Please. I'm sorry. I'm used to dealing with this stuff on my own." His crying started to die down a bit. 

"Who did it?" 

"W-what? It doesnt matter. There's nothing you can do. It will only make it worse." Those words stuck in Kurt's mind and the tears came back even harder this time. His body was trembling and shaking. 

Blaine was in a fit of pure rage trying to contain it for Kurt. All the nasty thoughts of what he was going to do to the jocks disappeared when he came back to reality and saw Kurt's shaking frame. He walked over to Kurt and sat next to his ball form on the bed. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. Come here" cooed Blaine. He pulled Kurt's small body into his lap and pushed Kurt's head slightly into his chest. He cradled his body in his arms. His hands were pushing back Kurt's hair and he was pressing kisses atop of his head. After a few minutes, Kurt's cries died down completely and the room was filled with silence. 

"Kurt? Are you okay now? We need to talk about this." 

Kurt didnt respond, only buried his face deeper in Blaines chest. 

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine placed a hand under Kurt's chin and lifted his face to make eye contact. He placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek which caused Kurt to blush. 

Blaine giggled at Kurt "you need to learn to trust me Kurt, tell me when something's bothering you. I want to protect you and I cant do that if you're keeping quiet." Only in Blaines case now he was going to make sure he knew where he was at all times. But Kurt didn't need to know that. Kurt only mumbled in response. Blaine placed both of his hands on opposite sides of Kurt's face and kissed his nose. 

"Talk to me, I really care about you Kurt. Which is why, from now on. I will drive you to school everyday. No buts or ifs. I will make sure I'm there everyday. I'll also drive you home everyday aswell. I'm not taking no for an answer." 

"But why? Why go through all that effort for me?" 

"Because Kurt, I dont want to see you hurt. I've seen your face when you walk through the halls. You always look exhausted and your body is always covering itself from the outside world." 

Kurt didnt reply. Just made a humph sound. 

Blaine started again "you believe me right?"  
Kurt moved himself out of Blaines lap and moved to the opposite side of the bed. Blaine immediately missed the heat from Kurt's body and wanted to pull him back but resisted the urge. 

"I- I dont know" Kurt managed to get out. 

"Well you better, cause it's true." 

Kurt slowly got up off the bed and stood up and went for his bag. "I should probably go, thank you" 

"No come on stay please. You're not a bother. I enjoy your company." Blaine walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hands. Kurt pulled out of Blaines grasp and took a step back. 

"No um I... I want to go. Back home I mean." 

"Oh um... okay." Kurt immediately wanted to take those words back when he saw the hurt in Blaines eyes. He wanted to fall back into Blaines arms but he just couldn't trust anybody. Not yet atleast. Blaine continued. "Well um here, let me drive you".  
"No it's fine Blaine I can walk" 

"Okay then I'll text you later then I guess, okay?" 

"Okay" 

"Bye Kurt" 

"Bye Blaine" and with that, he walked out of Blaines house and started the journey home. Blaine of course, being the "protector" and all followed closely behind Kurt without being noticed until Kurt made it home safely. He walked back to his house and decided to distract himself with some tv until it was time to go to bed.


	6. Broken Promises

When Kurt entered his house he was greeted by his dad, Burt. 

"Hey Kurt, how was school?" 

"It was good" he lied.

"Okay well dinners just about ready I just need to take it out of the oven" 

"Actually dad, I'm not that hungry... I have alot of homework I need to catch up on so I think im must gonna take a bath and cool down first if that's fine with you". 

Burt sighed "I dont like this Kurt, you need to eat" 

"I know, I'll eat later tonight I promise" 

"Alright fine, but dont work yourself overboard. I still worry about you" he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. 

"I know I appreciate it dad" 

Burt watched as Kurt walked down the stairs to his room worried about his son. He hasn't been eating regularly and hes lost a noticeable amount of weight. Enough that some of his coworkers had commented on it. 

As Kurt closed the door to his bedroom, he entered the bathroom and started to run a bath. By the time the bath was full he stopped the water and pulled out another razor from the drawer and relaxed into the hot steaming water. Just as he was about to do the first cut, his phone went off and the ringtone surrounded the bathroom air. He put down the razor and stretched over to the sink and grabbed his phone. Blaine was calling him. 

Why would he be calling me? I basically bailed on him today. Why would he still want to talk? 

He pressed answer on the phone. 

"Hello?" Answered Kurt. 

"Hey Kurt, its Blaine" 

"Hi... hey Blaine, I'm really busy right now. I'll call you later okay? Or tomorrow." 

Kurt eyed the blade on the edge of the tub 

"Why? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Asked Blaine, genuine concern in his voice. 

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine I-" He was cut off by a shampoo bottle falling into the water and slamming on the bottom of the tub causing a loud crash that was definitely audible to Blaine. 

"Shit" Kurt muttered under his breath 

"What was that? Kurt you still there?" 

"Yes I'm here Blaine. I'm fine. I really gotta go okay? Bye." 

With a press of a button Kurt hung up on Blaine and placed the phone down on the sink again. 

Why cant I just talk to him. Why am I such a fucking idiot. I push everyone away for no goddamn reason and then I complain about feeling lonely. 

A few lone tears fell out of his eyes as he picked up the blade again and began to cut. Once he was all done and dried from the tub, Kurt decided to skip that dinner he promised his dad and go straight to bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kurt hung up on Blaine, he started to get a bit angry at Kurt. He knew something was bothering him and he was angry that he didnt trust him. That he would judge him for anything. That anger quickly died down and was replaced with worry. That loud crash surprised Blaine and only made him wonder what was going on. Unlike other nights, Blaine couldn't go to sleep. He lay there thinking about Kurt and what he was doing before he called him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Blaine drove to Kurt's house and picked him up for school. 

"Hey" said Blaine as Kurt closed the passenger door. 

"Hi" replied Kurt shyly. 

Blaine started the car again and started to drive off to school. "So, what happened yesterday? There was a loud noise and you just hung up." 

Kurt just looked at Blaine with his mouth slightly open ready to speak. Instead he just sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about it right now. Let's just get to school" 

"You'll tell me eventually right?" 

Something in Kurt snapped and he raised his voice a little higher. "Stop it Blaine! Seriously. I dont want to talk to you about it. Just please, stop." 

"Then who are you gonna talk to Kurt! I'm here, trying to listen and you wont even consider telling me anything. We both know you dont talk to anyone else. You have no friends Kurt! Stop pushing everyone away and just accept that not everyone is out to get you." 

Kurt just looked down at his lap and started to whisper. "You're not my friend?"

"God Kurt dont blame this shit on me. You know what I meant. Stop victimizing yourself." Blaine looked at the road trying everything not to glance at Kurt. He was surprised at what he just said. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He was taken out of his thoughts when Kurt spoke again. 

"Stop the car" said Kurt. 

"What?" 

"I said stop the car, I want to walk" 

Blaine was completely awed at what Kurt had just said. "Kurt, no. I'm sorry" his voice darkened. "I'm driving you to school. I want to make sure you're safe. I'm not stopping this car." 

"I dont need your fucking protection" Kurt gasped at what he just said then continued "stop the car or I will jump out right now" 

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and looked into them. He knew Kurt was serious. Dead serious. But he just glanced back at the road and didnt respond. 

"Fine" Kurt muttered under his breath and then unbuckled his seatbelt. The car immediately stopped on the side of the road and Blaine looked at Kurt. 

"Fine Kurt. Have it your way, walk." He gestured to the sidewalk. Kurt opened the door and got out then started to walk. He heard Blaines car start up again and turned his head around. He saw Blaines car creeping slightly behind him and he sighed again. 

"I dont need anyone's fucking protection" Kurt whispered to himself. 

After a while, they made it to school and Kurt immediately entered his class without glancing back at Blaine. While in class, Kurt's anger started to lower and he started to think about what he had said and done. He fucked up and he knew it. But at the same time he couldn't help but snap on Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, let me know what you think of the story so far. I'd really appreciate any feedback


	7. Make up

The final bell signaled the end of school and Kurt started down the hall towards his locker when he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a nearby classroom. After the person let go of him they shut the door and put space between Kurt and the door. Kurt looked up and realized it was Blaine. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Blaine had cut him off. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt. I know I shouldn't have said those things. I just got caught in the heat of the moment." 

Kurt paused for a second and sighed before speaking. "Dont be, you're right" replied Kurt. 

Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused face. "What?" 

Kurt sighed again and proceeded to elaborate some more. "You're right. I have no friends. I'm a loser. I dont let people get close to me because I've only ever known people to betray me in some way." Kurt's eyes started to water. 

"Woah I didnt say all that." 

"You didn't need to. It was written all over your face when you looked at me." His arms wrapped around his chest to cover himself. 

In a sympathetic tone Blaine spoke. "Kurt, no" He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Through instinct Kurt lay his head on Blaines shoulder as his sobs grew. "That is not true at all." Blaine started to run circles into Kurt's back. "You are not a loser in anyway Kurt and you do have a friend, me. And yeah you do push people away but that's your way of surviving and the only way you know how to work." 

"I'm sorry" whispered Kurt into Blaines shoulder. 

"Look at me" Blaine drew back a bit and allowed Kurt to lift his head slightly. "Dont be sorry, all that matters is that we are here right now. And that were good." 

Kurt wiped a few tears from his face "okay" 

"Good... now let's go to my house" 

"I dont know Blaine" 

"Oh come on" Blaine poked Kurt in the ribs recieving an elicite giggle. 

"Ok fine, just dont tickle me" 

"Deal" Blaine held out his hand. Kurt reached out and gave a firm shake before they both walked out of school and into Blaines car. 

\---------------------------------------------‐--------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Blaines house Kurt was standing in the middle of the room with Blaine on the bed with his legs crossed looking at Kurt. 

"Come here" said Blaine. He patted the spot in front of him. Kurt blushed and looked down as he made his way to the bed and copied Blaines position as they faced eachother. Blaine stared at Kurt and spoke again. "We need to talk"

Kurt gave him a confused glare. "About what? I thought we were good." 

"No no we are good. It's just, we need to talk about you... and how we can stop you from getting hurt anymore." 

Kurt gave an unamused noise. "Blaine. I'm fine. Like I said, I dont need anyone's protection. I'm not a child." 

"I know Kurt, I know. I just hate seeing you get hurt, and I know you can handle it. You've been dealing with it yourself for a long time but I just hate seeing it happen when I know I can help." He took Kurt's hands in his and placed it in his own lap. 

"Bla-" Kurt managed to get out before being cut off. 

"Please Kurt. Just please let me help you. Do it for me. I want to help you... I need to help you." Blaine pleaded with Kurt. He looked at Kurt with big puppy dog eyes. Finally Kurt caved with a long sigh. 

"How would you help me exactly?" Asked Kurt. 

Blaine just smiled at him and simply said. "You don't need to worry about it" he dropped Kurt's hands and cupped his cheek. "Just say you'll let me protect you". 

Kurt nodded in response and moved further into Blaines hand that started stroking his face. If Kurt was being honest. He was glad that someone obviously cared so much about him. Maybe he should let Blaine in his life more. 

A few hours passed with Kurt and Blaine talking and laughing. They were both sitting in front the bed on the ground watching tv when Kurt checked his phone for the time. 

"Shit its 8!" Said Kurt as he shot up from his spot and went for the bag. After he picked up the bag he turned around and looked at Blaine on the ground. "I have to go my dads gonna kill me for not telling him I was gonna be out." He looked at Blaines bathroom and the tub that could be seen from his spot as he made that lame excuse. 

Blaine stood up and gently grabbed Kurt's wrist trying to calm him down. "Hey, I'm sure he will understand." Blaine got lost in his thoughts for a second. "Here" Blaine went for Kurt's phone and held it to Kurt. "Call him and ask if you can stay over." 

"What? Stay over?" 

"Yeah.... is that a problem?." 

Kurt spoke quickly trying not to somehow offend Blaine. "No it's just... you want me to stay?" 

A smile grew on Blaines face. "Of course I do. I love being with you" 

"Okay" 

Blaines spoke with a questioning tone. "Okay?" 

"Okay." Kurt affirmed. 

They stayed up until 2 in the morning talking about their interests and what they want to be when they're grown with the subject being changed so effortlessly and the conversation flowing so easily. Kurt learned that Blaine wanted to an become a famous singer. Kurt didnt say what he wanted to be though. He didnt think that far into the future. He didnt think he would survive that far. Either the bullies would take him out or it would be himself. The conversation got changed to the time and they decided it was time for bed.


End file.
